Selection Process
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Why Sago was chosen- rated for language. The jewel's point of view on a less than perfect host.


AN: I have done terrible things to a children's show. None the less, I think this turned out well. Not my best work, but still good. This comes from the point of view of the jewel which choose Sago. Be careful while you read it, or you'll get lost. Think about it a little, and it should work out. Standard disclaimer should be inserted.

As his life-force was beginning to fade, he wondered how the other he's were doing out there- if they'd found other bodies yet. He assumed the he's had, knowing how persistent they were.

Though he was the most passive he, he was becoming impatient with his wait. It had been too long since the he's had been whole, the lack of power made him feel vulnerable. He'd never experienced this before, and it was terrifying. This couldn't be handled any longer.

He needed a host, if only for a bit.

And then, there it was- a youth from a tribe of water Entereens. Built for creating drinking water more than anything- originally for helping humans travel across deserts and oceans and such. Once the humans became extinct, there was no more use for them- they went into hiding with their tails between their legs. It was rumored that the worthless cowards had died out. Apparently, those were only rumors.

After all, here was a child.

It was nothing more or less than average in every way possible. A little shit who'd been too hidden from the problems in the general area. A stupid, sheltered piece of crap who undoubtedly never heard of the him's together or apart. He could do better, much better.

He couldn't wait, though.

A host was a host, even if it was a pre-pubescent little fuck picking berries of all things. He was disgusted, this pimple on the ass of society (which should have been extinct in all common sense) deserved to be burned or frozen or whatever the hell the he's would do with it. It'd probably piss itself if it saw the he's. Piss itself and cry and have snot all over it's god damn face. The he's might be to disgusted to even kill it.

But once again, a host was a host. And he sure as hell needed one. This one might not be so bad once the balls dropped and it stopped that god damn humming.

The little fuck had spotted him now and was looking at him with the blank, stupid eyes of the species that had no reason for being alive. It was grinning and reaching for him as if he were a toy or candy or something. How dare it...

"What is your name, child?" The shit fell on it's ass, backing away terrified and (sure enough) looking ready to piss itself. The fact it didn't was impressive on some level, he supposed. Some insignificant, meaningless level.

"Would you like power? Beyond your wildest dreams?" It was looking around for help, too sheltered to know how to do anything. He sighed, this would take a different touch to get this shit's approval. Without it, he couldn't get the host (a rule he never understood). "What is your name?" He asked more forcefully.

"S...sago..." it forced out, eyes watering. Pathetic little worm...

"Then, Sago... what is your deepest desire?" It's chin was quivering, snot running down it's face and onto it's shirt. This kid was just begging to be destroyed. How did those creatures find a place so sheltered to pop out little cowards like this?

"You can't completely control your element, can you?" he asked, drawing an ashamed blush from the child. It must have been slow- though this breed rarely developed early. Slower than usual, then. Perfect, he'd found a nerve. "The others make fun of you, don't they? You compete and you can't win, right?" It was looking away from him now, mouth turned in a bit of a pout and a blush dyeing his face red.

"Winning will be no trouble if you allow me to help you..."

There were Entereens dubbed simply as 'The Leeches' out there. Once given even a hint of consent, they attach to a host body as suck the life out of them. It was well known to any Enterren worth their card, which made his purpose exceedingly hard.

But this kid was sheltered and stupid. It was thinking it over with enough though to prove that it'd never heard anything about these kind of beings. It'd probably never even seen many other species than his own. Stupid little shit...

"And what will you get?" The child asked finally, looking him over with skeptical, apparently intelligent-enough eyes. "You're not just going to hand this over for nothing..."

"Good, you know the way the world works," it was a comment he wasn't expecting to associate with a breed like this. "All I want is to use you as... transportation."

"And... I'll show all of them? You'll help me beat them?"

"I guarantee it." With a grin, the child picked him up, and the fusing began. He melted into the child's hand, following the maze of his blood stream until he reached his head. Emerging to reach the light, he's found a perch on the forehead. The child was gaping up at him, mouth hanging open.

"That's enough of that. Now that we are... working together you will be behaving more appropriately. After all, you're part of Mushrambo now..."


End file.
